A Little Crazy Fairy Tale
by Elesiel
Summary: I'm no good with summaries so in short there will be fairies, magic, hidden enemies and love.


**A Little Crazy Fairy Tale**

**In an unknown place, at an unknown time... **

It is a quiet, starlit night. The aromas of tropical plants soar in the air. In the sky, illuminating everything in a ghostly light, is an enormous full moon. One lonely figure is sitting on the wide windowsill.

"I greet you, oh light of the night!" whispered the Wind, raising his face to the moon. Watching the merry dance of the glowworms, he quietly touched the strings of his lute - this night Nadare was planning to dedicate to music. But he had only stuck the first chord, when the night silence was cut by a terrible crash, followed by expressive swearing. Such phenomenon was not uncommon, and the musician would turn no attention to it, if not for the sound that accompanied it, which was strongly reminiscent of the roar of an approaching tsunami.

After opening the door slightly, being taught by many similar experiments, Wind carefully put out his ideal form's (but it seems that slightly too long) nose into the corridor. It would be better if he did not do that: with the howl jumping out of the water, whose temperature clearly exceeded boiling point, the sufferer attempted to analyze the situation. Ears did not deceive him - this was actually a tsunami, and moreover on its crest was a painfully familiar, lean figure on a surfing board, this picture was finished by Ruby, who was following, with obvious intensions to kill him, threateningly crackling and scattering sparks around. Sighing, Nadare blew Mitzu away from his place.

The consequences of that gesture caused Wind to begin to doubt his decision: the wave, deprived of its entire motive power, fell, baying the entire corridor, and the only proof of presence of the swimmer were a pair of colorful shorts, which floated on the surface of the newly formed reservoir...

"Where is he?!!" the Fire hissed.

"He hid," Nadare informed him, "and will stay that way for some time now."

"How much is it possible to stick!" the youth could not be quieted, "I will tear off his hands…" he growled. "Or something else…" He added after some thinking. To that, the Wind, raising a shoulder, philosophically noted that there is no point in spending his powers in vain as it will grow back anyways. The boy sighed heavily – very true...

Suddenly the elder fellow was on guard - his sensitive ears grasped the incomprehensible sounds coming from under the water. Quickly determining the direction, Nadare dived in, it was good that the heat had already reached room temperate, though a well cooked Wind would've amused Ruby. He surfaced again after several seconds, shaking from soundless laughter.

"There... there our mole-chan is caught!" He could finally gasp out.

Looking at this, Ruby sighed, "It is necessary to get her out", he established, "if I were to dive there, she could be scalded, and under this water I can help in no way".

"So it means we have to get rid of the water" Wind stated with the look of "it's so obvious".

"And how?" Youth glared at Nadare with the returned look of "If you are so clever, you can find out the way by yourself."

Wind thought about kicking the insolent boy, but the words: "They can do nothing without me!" coming from Mitzu as he came out of hiding did not take his thoughts away, but changed the direction of the annoyance clearly towards the Water.

Deftly avoiding the kick, Mitzu smiled disarmingly (not forgetting to flash his canines), and then nodded downward, recalling that they have some business...

When the door to the room, that the Earth was trapped in, finally yielded to joint efforts and was opened, the fairies were able to see the unbelievable scene. The always calm and balanced girl now more resembled Ruby, circling the room like some infuriated beast. And the state the room itself was in… the pieces of the broken dishes could be seen everywhere and feathers from the torn apart pillows still floated in the air.

"I have had enough!!!" exclaimed Terra, agitatedly stomping. With one hand on her waist and the other pointed at her silently frozen friends, she continued:

"I am tired of this! If you cannot exist quietly and peacefully, let's arrange for you to have some fun! Call the Darkness, she has some interesting information, which will surely help you to get rid of the boredom…"

After Kurai had reported about the news, the entire company moved to the dining room to talk about a plan of actions. The Earth, not in vain considered the wisest of them, proposed the finished version of the plan.

**12.10.1999 **

A spoon in her mouth while she was grabbing her bag, Kari ran out of the apartment. Running down the steps she remembered about the kitchen utensil, but it was too late to return it, so she stuffed it into her pocket. Running out past the entrance, the girl found herself on the street, under the pouring rain. Expressing her feelings with a long line of curses, Kari continued on her way. "This time for sure I will not be late!" the thoughts feverishly run thru her head. But fate decided otherwise...

The first thing that the girl saw, after opening her eyes, was the sky, high and cloudless with no rain, the second – someone's curious face. "How is he?" asked a female voice...


End file.
